iCan't Handle This
by rememberingcharlotte
Summary: Sam and carly both like the same guy, the guy has to decide which path he decides to take.
1. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. If you do not like it then I would like to know so please review with your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**1: Secrets Revealed.**

Sam's POV

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Pointed. The words came from his lips. It was the usual beginning that was confusing but we all loved. The beginning to iCarly from the one the only Freddie (Fredward LOL) Benson. Confusing, he never said the one, loved; it was so familiar and so Freddie.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam; and this is iCarly."

"Today is Freddie's last day behind the camera." Said Carly.

"You may be thinking that he is leaving iCarly forever but unfortunately…"

"That's disrespectful!" Freddie interrupted.

"…Anyway, no. Freddie is going to come up and be a male co-host." I pressed the boo button.

"Sam," Carly whispered and nudged me, "Yes, Freddie is going to become a co-host because of you!" She pointed to the camera lens.

"Yes, you commented on the iCarly home page and asked for a change in the line up. Most were saying 'Bring Freddie Forward-he is hot!' which I personally did not get. Anyway, there were too many to ignore so we did as you asked."

"So in this week's episode we are going to make the most of it being an all girl cast and show only girl videos, read only girl comments and do girl stuff!"

"ENJOY BOYS!" We screamed simultaneously. We continued our web cast and did just as we said. Though when it came to the do girl stuff we were playing 'Who?' which is a game were you say someone's name to the question i.e. 'Who do you think is cute?' 'Shayne'. One question was 'Who would you like to go out with?' Carly was all in to this and was naming all the hot guys in our school. Yes, I thought these guys were hot too but not the guy for me. I could not say the guy for me. He'd never talk to me and it would be like saying it to his face. And it was. It would go a bit like this:

Carly: So Sam who would you like to go out with?

Sam: Ermmmm

Carly: Come on, I told you who I would like to go out with.

Sam: Well

Carly: Hurry Up

Sam: Well, Freddie

C&F: What!

Then it would all go pear shaped.

Carly's POV

I don't really care that I'm telling practically the world I love practically all the male captives at Ridgeway. I just won't say the one I truly love. It would be admitting all my deepest darkest secrets that even my best friend don't know. Actually it is. My secret was: I was in love with Freddie Benson. So I can't say that I would like to go out with him. He would just drop the camera, run up to me and give me the biggest hug, and it would just leave Sam as the third wheel which I didn't exactly want to do. Sam is my best friend and I don't want to leave her out. I also think she kind of knows my secret because she is now no longer telling Freddie that I will never love him when she used to say it at least two times a day. She has also been apologizing for all the bad things she's done to him. I just wish she would tell what's got into her.

Freddie's POV

After I shared my first kiss with Sam she's been acting all strange. Yes she is still doing mean things to me but she has pulled back a bit even though she said she wouldn't. She's no longer saying Carly will never love me. She's still apologizing for the things she still does. Like during the iCarly that we were doing. She said it was unfortunate and _boo_ish that I was joining Carly and Sam in the cast of iCarly and I bet that she will apologize for this in a couple of months. Anyway, I'm glad that she's pulled back and apologizing and even if she still was saying Carly would never love me I would be fine with that. You know why, because I was in love with Samantha Puckett. Her tomboyish acts, how she bullies those she does not like, how she can use a pun or play-on-words with my names. She's smarter than anyone would ever think. How her eyes sparkle when she takes a bite of ham. How she can be how _she _is and never care about whatever happens. And one of the best things, how she kisses, how she starts all gentle and then without knowing how she becomes passionate about the kiss. Then there's the best thing. How her name just suits her personality. You could not imagine Sam being called something like Lucy or Anna because they are too girly. I never call her Samantha because that is a name you could not imagine calling her because how she is. I call her Sam because everyone thinks of Sam as a boys name but when you put it on our Sam it turns a tomboy name. Oh look at me just going on about her name. Here's what I just said in a nutshell. I am in love with Sam and everything about her.

**A/N: Please review and I will hopefully be updating soon.**


	2. Should I Tell?

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lorna, one of my favourite FanFiction authors. LYLL x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly – my name would be Dan if I did.**

**2: Should I tell?**

Sam's POV

I was sat in English with the boring Miss Briggs, doing something about poetry.

"So who can tell me what was the poet trying to say I that last stanza?" No-one put their hand up as usual.

"Well it looks like I am going to choose, hmmm let me see, who shall I choose, Freddie?"

I wonder why she chose Freddie, she never chooses him because she knows he will always know what the answer is.

"Is the poet trying to say that, that he loves someone that um will never love him back?"

"That is exactly what this poet was trying to say, well done Freddie. Today's work is to write a poem, I would prefer it to be a love poem but it doesn't have to be if you don't want to."

I'm good at writing love poems but only when I'm honestly and truly in love with someone and everyone know that so if I wrote a good one everyone would know that I was in love and then they would soon find out that it was Freddie I was in love with. I just wrote what came out.

**Why can't you see deep down in your heart?**

**That I am the one that loves that you're smart,**

**I am the one that loves your name,**

**I am the one that loves you in shame,**

**I am the one that is your bully,**

**And you won't know why unless you understand me fully,**

**I am the one that loves that you react,**

**I am the one that's glad I attract,**

**But there is one thing that worries me,**

**There are some things that you don't see,**

**I hate that when you're around you don't notice me smile,**

**I hate that you don't know, for you I'd run a mile,**

**I hate that you still think your love will love you back,**

**I hate that you think all the time I will attack,**

**I hate that you don't see I admire your work,**

**I hate that you still see me as a jerk,**

**But hurry up if you like me,**

**Because I want you to see,**

**If you want to know why, here's a clue**

**The thing is I love you,**

**And sometime near, I will be gone,**

**So hurry up if you want me to be your one.**

I guess it only just tells that it's Freddie I am in love with. Miss Briggs gave me an A+, it's the first grade I've got above D-!

Freddie's POV

I can't believe that I got that question right! Miss never picks me to answer questions. She must have noticed me not bothering to read or at least listen to the poem; I was more bothered with drawing or doodling in my notebook. I was just listening to it in the background and I still managed to get the answer right. And then the work we got set, I can't write a love poem unless I meant for it to be sent to the one I loved and I loved Sam and I did not want her to receive a poem of me for her first gift. So I just wrote one I would for any one.

**The way she laughs,**

**The way she smiles,**

**The way her fingers glide,**

**From the numbers she dials,**

**The way she bullies,**

**The way she's bad ass,**

**The way she acts,**

**While she is in class,**

**This is her,**

**The way she is,**

**And someday I know,**

**She'll be showbiz.**

Miss Briggs was surprisingly amazed that I managed to fit a lot of things in to such a small poem. She was really happy with it but gave me an A- because I used ass in it. I'm surprised that she thought it was that good!

Carly's POV

Oh my God, a love poem! I'm good at English and I'm good at writing poems but LOVE poem. The only way I can write a poem is if I told people who I like and that would just embarrass me, since everyone thinks of Freddie as a nerd, or a geek. So I just wrote about what can come from love.

**You may think love is such a great thing,**

**It is no good unless you're offered a ring,**

**But that won't happen when you're my age,**

**So now we have to take it stage by stage.**

**A simple date will do for now,**

**And if you don't know here is how,**

**To get you to the next part,**

**You tell them you love them if it's from the heart,**

**But your relationship doesn't always turn out well,**

**And if it doesn't you're sometimes an empty shell,**

**But you shouldn't stay like we see,**

**There are plenty more fish in the sea,**

**So go get your rod and hop on your boat,**

**And hold your head high while you stay afloat.**

I guess this poem says some reasons on why I am not going to express my feelings for Freddie. I got an A for it and somehow, SAM got an A+, I'm so ashamed by my score but I bet everyone will say, at least you got above a B but still, I HATE Miss Briggs!


	3. iThink I'm Busted

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and I've recently just turned ill so I haven't been doing much lately.**

**2: iThink I'm Busted**

**  
**Carly's POV

It's been three days since we had to write the love poem for Miss Brigs in English class and I think Sam **and **Freddie know how I like Freddie. He's acting weird round me. He's not his usual self. He's no longer mentioning anything about us suddenly becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. And then there's Sam. She is being nice to Freddie finally. She's starting to do better in English. I know the English thing might not have anything to do with it but it's not how she's supposed to be, I mean how can she suddenly turn nice for no reason? I think it's because she doesn't want to be left out, she still wants us to be just as good friends. I couldn't do with them knowing, it would be total humiliation. I guess I'm going to have to try and convince them I am no way in love with Fredward Benson. I'll have to crank up the flirting. Jake Crandle's single again. So plan of action for tomorrow, after History, find Jake and ask him if he wants to appear on iCarly again. Hopefully he will say yes and then, when he comes over to our loft to help Sam and me to prepare for the next web cast, I will hint to Sam that we have left over ribs in the fridge, she will be to busy with her 'one true love' I will be able to have time with Jake alone, and some how some way, I will get with him, even if I do not want to be with him. I guess if I stay with him for a few weeks, they will think that I am not in love with Freddie even though I am. I need to lie down.

Freddie's POV

Something weird is going on with Carly. She seems to be in her own little paranoid world, like she's planning revenge or an alibi for something. Well whatever it is, I better stay out of it or I'll just get caught up in something I don't want to. And I kind of want to hint to Sam I like her but not too much. Maybe saying something that makes her feel a little different about me, or asking her if she wants to go see a movie, with Carly of course or get a smoothie. Just something were she knows I just don't think of her a stuck up jerk who cant think of anything but bullying and ham, something were she'll know I do care for her and she is one of my best friends, were she knows if she and my AV equipment were falling of a cliff and I could only save one I would save her. Tomorrow in school I'll tell her that I'm thinking of having a movie night with a few friends and I was going to ask Shane if he wanted to go and then ask Carly. As long as Carly was going, Sam was sure to say yes, but then on the day of the night, Shane had a family thing so he couldn't go, so it would be just us three, then I'll … improvise. Yeah I s'pose that's an alright plan it should work for now anyway. One thing's for sure, very scary horror movies will be in this movie night. The ones that are so scary that even Sam wants a hand to hold through the lets play our horrific movie and pull faces bit as she usually call them. After the night with me she won't be able to call them that any longer.

Sam's POV

Right I know Carly's secret, it's so obvious, and she can not hide it from me no matter how hard she tries. She's not got a poker face so it's easy for me to decode **(A/N: Brill Song by Paramore, check it out on youtube) **that she is in love with the one the only Fredward Benson. I also know she's trying to put these feelings in a box but can't. I see the way she looks at him, eyes glowing like the audience at a rave (glow sticks), she pouts extra hard to show of how she put way too much of her brand knew lip gloss, the way she sucks in her stomach to make her look thinner, even though she's got a perfect stomach, she wears super tight clothes, to see if he will notice her perfect hour-glass figure, but you can tell she has one with whatever she puts on. She is more likely to get Freddie over me, He's been barking up her tree since 6th grade, and Freddie will never go for me, usual dull blue eyes, skin, which unlike Carly's, isn't flawless, it's full of flaws, shapeless body, and even if I did have curves, they'd be in the wrong places, plain rose lips that are usually covered with barbeque sauce anyway, stomach that will always be a touch to big. I should just face it; I will never get that one person who means the most to me because I will never be as good as his one person who means the world to him because that person is just perfect. She even has soft, silky, shiny hair and you can tell it's shiny as it is brunette and wavy, not blonde and full with curls. I do like my curls but I do sometimes wish that I did not have me and I if could change one it would be most of me. So when I get up or school, I will put on clothes that aren't too fitting but enough to show I'm not always as boyish as I can be. Also I will put a hint of lip gloss on to cover my lips so they don't look just normal and foundation to hide my flawful skin. And there is nothing I can do about my stomach so I'll just leave that, but I will have a go at showing the shines in my hair…somehow. I'm using Carly's methods there so Freddie should notice me more than he usually does. That is all I really ask for, for now anyway.


	4. iWant To Go To Prom With You

**A/N: This Chapter is going to be short because there are other stories I like better so I am going to work on them. Also, this story is going to end soon, after I upload this chapter, I am only going to write 2 more chapters.**

**iWant To Go Prom With You**

Freddie's POV

I walked into Ridgeway and went straight to Sam and Carly who were huddled over a sheet of paper. "Hey, what's that?" I said while approaching them.

"It's a flyer for the Prom, see!" Carly shoved the paper in my face. I looked at and read it my head.

'_On June 5__th__,_

_Ridgeway Dance Committee Present_

_The Annual Prom_

_Theme: Masquerade Ball_

_Time: 6pm-10pm_

_Place: Ridgeway Gym_

_Please, no after parties with alcohol and no refreshments brought to the Prom._

_Will all dance committee show up at 5pm._

When I had finished reading it, I felt my eyes bugging up. "I feel the same Fredashini" She must have noticed my expression, if I didn't find a date, I would get mocked and I would get told that I was incapable of getting dates. I just shoved it back into Carly's arms when she said,

"I love prom, all the dresses and dancing and I was wondering, well …um Freddie, maybe you and…and I could maybe go…together. So um…what you um think?" Oh my God, the only time I get asked out by Carly, who I had loved since 6th grade is when I'm crushing on Sam. My life is so messed up. Wait, let's just refresh. When I was crushing on Carly, she didn't like me back, then I was crushing on Sam but Sam didn't like me back but Carly did, so if I just go back to Carly, maybe Sam might see me how I've always wanted her to see me.

"Sure Carly, I'd love to."

"Ok, you can come over to mine at 5:30 on Friday, Sam if you wanna' meet us at mine, we wouldn't mind that, would we?"

"No of course not." She smiled weakly at us, I bet she's just upset at the thought of being the only one without a date. She shut her locker then said bye to us and left without explaining why.

"Where's she off to?" Carly asked.

"I dunno. I'll go check." And at that I left leaving Carly on her own. She was walking to a set of lockers where none of our friends' lockers where. Then I saw her walk up to the new guy in our year, Daniel Came. All the girls thought he was good looking but there were plenty of good looking guys Sam could choose out of. Then I remembered, everyone knew he had a thing for Sam. That must be the reason she chose him. I saw them chatting but couldn't make out what they were saying. But then I saw him smiling and one line I could make out, 'I'd love to'. Sam smiled weakly again and when she turned around she looked depressed. She mustn't like the idea of going with someone she didn't even like, I knew exactly how she felt. She turned he head to him and said, 'Pick me up at half past 5'. She carried on walking and noticed me.

"What are you doing here dipthong?" She scowled at me.

"I was following you because…well, um…Carly wants to tell you something and was busy at her locker."

"Um, OK, you're of the hook Benson, for now anyway." She walked off and left me without any other word. I made my way to my locker.

**Please R&R. I will update maybe tomorrow. I will also update iCome from England tomorrow.**

**Lottiiee x.**


	5. Marissa Charlotte Jenny Benson

**A/N: Penultimate Chapter. In the next chapter I will do a review of the story then I will add a note about this story and how it will be my first finished multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: Must I go through this torture; it hurts so much knowing that I do not own this brilliant show.**

**­­­**

**Marissa Charlotte Jenny Benson**

I can't believe I just asked Daniel Came to the prom. I mean I don't even like him; he's a jock for crying out loud. I HATE jocks! I love nerds, and I can't handle seeing my crushee and my best friend going to the prom together.

I told you that Carly would win over me. And I hate that. That was the only reason I went and found a date, so I would be busy with him. But I wouldn't get out of seeing Freddie and Carly together.

I walked back to Carly's locker to see what she wanted.

"Hey Carls, Freddo said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come dress shopping with me tonight after school, I need to find the perfect dress for my 'date' with Freddie."

I thought long and hard about this, I didn't exactly want to help my best friend pick the dress to get my love but then I realised I could pick out one he wouldn't like and pick one he would like for me and then he would realise I was the one I wanted.

"I'd love to Carlotta!"

"Oh by the way, where did you head of to in such a hurry?"

"To ask Daniel Came to the dance." I was so nervous when I said that.

"Oh my God! The hot senior jock? You are so lucky if he said yes!"

"HE SAID YES!" I had to act like I was excited.

"Awww, my Sammy's got a great date!" I felt really uncomfortable when she hugged me but I didn't know why.

"Hey you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" She said this like she was hoping it would be about prom.

"You know in Breaking Dawn how Bella calls her child Renesmee because it's a mixture of the child's parent's mothers?"

"Yeah…" She said with wonderment and disappointment in her voice.

"Well if you had a child whose mother-in-law was called Charlotte, they could call their baby girl Carlotte!"

"Ok, that was hard to follow but I get it!"

"I know but it was such and awesome idea wasn't it!"

"Yeah it was but since when did you read the Twilight Saga?"

"Since I read 'The Penny Treasure'!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I loved reading so much I wanted to see why everyone was dieing over them; I know why they died over the films. I mean anything with Rob Pattinson and Taylor Lautner is worth dieing over. I read them then understood."

That's when Freddie walked over, Calculus 2 book in his hand.

"Ladies, what were you discussing with great enthusiasm?" He must have seen our 'hand gestures'.

"My grandchild may have a possibility of being called Carlotte!"

"Carlotte?" OMG Freddie had his super sexy confused look which was very hard to resist!

"Yeah, hey what's your mum's full name?"

"Marissa Charlotte Jenny Benson why?"

"Just wondering!" She said this with so much happiness and oomph I had to stomp off. She didn't even understand it; it had to be their child's husbands mum called Charlotte.

"I need some ham." I trudged off. They must have noticed the anger because when I turned round to check their expressions they looked guilty and bewildered.

**A/N: Short chapter but I liked it, especially the dress shopping and the Breaking Dawn references. I promise that the next chapter will be longer as it's the last chapter and I will have to fit so much into it.**

**Lottiiee x.**

**P.s. Read and Review for a dedicated chapter.**

**P.p.s. Virtual Cookies and Hypothetical Hugs, Pokes and Kisses for all reviewers, just that little pink (green) button down there. V. **


	6. Running Away From The Good Things

**A/N: Final Chapter.**

**Review of Chapter 5:**

**O!  
intriuging! =D**

yet another brilliant chapter!  
and dipthong- most awesome nickname EVER! XD

be updating son! i miss this story already!

ily

lorna, and the herd of magical.. goats?

_**Disclaimer: …**_

_**­­­**_

**Running Away From The Good Things**

As the final bell rang, marking the end of Wednesday, Carly, Freddie and me wandered out of the main doors, surrounded by other juniors. Now was the time for us to go dress shopping.

We went on walking to the bus stop, chatting about the English lesson we had just been in. We're learning about getting stories from lyrics. We did _Riot Van _and _He Said He Loved Me. _(**A/N Weird Songs, but you can check them out if you want. I got this idea from a lesson we did with them songs!**) I enjoyed this lesson for some strange reason.

We walked over to the bus stop so me and Carly could go to the mall and Freddie, being the kind of person he is, stayed with us until the bus came before walking the rest of the way home and getting in trouble off his over protective psychopath mother.

It was 15 minutes before it actually came so he was going to be in deep. The bus stopped and Freddie and Carly exchanged a hug, and at the sight of this, I slouched onto the bus and paid my fair. I got out my phone and went through my music and found my ring tone, and placed my finger on the play button and hid my hand in my bag.

I knew Carly would go on forever about prom, so if I faked a phone call it would make her shut up for a while. But I'm best letting her have some time.

"Oh my GOD!! Can you believe that Freddie let me hug him? I mean he was all sort of unsure when I asked him to the prom but know he's like being official with it. Like anyone could have seen us but noooo, he still hugged me! What do you think Sam?"

"That it should have been me." I didn't realise I said this out loud, but I only mumbled it.

"What was that?"

"That it seemed to be great!"

"Oh good, I thought you said 'that it should have been me'. Anyway, I was thinking about kissing him but I don-"

'_I'm in love with a girl I hate,_

_She enjoys pointing out, every bad thing about me._

_I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, _

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second.'_

I had has enough when she said the word kiss. I jammed my finger on the button. I pulled it out then pressed pause,

"Hello?" I pretended to listen until I thought it was a good time to speak.

"Oh, hi. I'm just dress shopping with Carly."

I looked at her with a smile on my face while she just looked then got her English book out, Handle With Care and started reading the back of it, there were study questions and I think she just wanted to get familiar with them before answering them, it was a big book for crying out loud.

"For the prom…Yes I got a date…jock…senior…Daniel Came…I will…thanks…I will, what we having…good…lates!" I hung up my phone.

"My mum."

"Oh, cool."

"Good book?"

"Yeah, it's amazing but that's not what I'm bothered about!"

"Great!" I said sarcastically but at that time, the arrived at our stop. YES!!

We got off the bus and strolled to the main entrance with nothing to say. I was thinking of a way to get Freddie from un-liking Carly and liking me. I knew this would practically be impossible though. I was thinking about the things I could mess up and making sure he wouldn't say anything to hurt her feelings. Then Carly broke the silence.

"So I was thinking of getting an unusual red dress tha-" An idea just clicked in my head, dresses!

"Freddie hates red, he prefers pink on girls," I knew for a fact that he loved red and hated pink on girls but this would give me an edge, "he also likes dead princessy dresses." But he hated princess dresses and loved unusual.

"Oh, thanks a bill! You saved me from getting humiliated in front of him. I know the perfect shop that we can go to, Why Be Why Me. It has well nice dresses and there will be some that even you will like. What kind of dress are you getting? Is it going to be nice? Are you going to try and impress Daniel?"

"Red and unusual, yes, maybe."

"Oh, cool, can't wait to find the perfect dresses!" She gave me a massive grin. I weakly smiled back at her and looked at my watch. 3:45. I have 45 minutes before I definitely have to go home.

We entered the store to be welcomed with masses of store assistants handing out flyers and asking if we needed any help picking dresses.

_A little while later…_

"Just face it Carls, you won't find a single red unusual dress in here that will suit me!"

"OK. Does it have to be red? Why not orange or printed?" She held up to very nice dresses, but it had to be red. I really could do with an excuse right now.

"Yes! Daniel hates orange and I saw him give dirties to a girl who was wearing that."

"You're right; this is going to be impossible!"

At that moment in time, a store assistant came up to me. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I looked at her name tag. Camille. Unlucky.

"Hi I'm Camille, I sorta' overheard your conversation and I'd just like to tell you, it isn't impossible." She held up a really pretty dress that matched my description. It had five different layers, the bottom one black and there was a black waist band. I was speechless. I said thank you to Camille and took the dress carefully from her. I walked to the changing rooms, admiring the dress, and got into the cubicle; I came out later with it on. I was welcomed with gasps, smiles and wows. I was looking for Carly to see what she thought. But I couldn't see her. I concentrated on what shoes I should wear but then I heard my ring tone, She's A Lady – Forever The Sickest Kids. I ran back into the changing room and checked my phone. No one was calling. Huh, so I wasn't the only one that had heard of them.

_Somewhere in Freddie Land…_

I was shopping with Gibby for presents and tuxes when we were passing Why Be Why Me and I saw the back of two familiar looking heads; one brunette and wavy, one blonde and curly. They were talking to a sales assistant. Then the blonde turned around holding a really nice dress which would suit her hour glass figure really well and I saw it was Carly and Sam. I was about to say 'hi' to them when Sam went into the changing rooms. At least I had Carly. I sneaked up to Carly and put my hands over her eyes.

"Oi Wendy!! Get your hands from me!"

She grabbed my hands but I put them round her waist. What was I doing? I liked Sam not Carly. I suppose I had to play along. She laughed when she saw me. I suddenly heard like a million gasps and wows, but I was too distracted. I actually never realised how beautiful her eyes were. We were simultaneously moving closer to each other, Carly putting her arms round my neck when,

'_I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out, _

_Every bad thing about me,_

_I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic,_

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second.'_

I stepped back and got out my phone with Carly still dangling around my neck. I looked and saw Gibby was calling me. GIBBY; I totally forgot about that shirtless potato. I answered it and Gibby's voice came screaming down the other end.

"STOP FLIRTING AND COME ON, we still need to buy, hmmm let me see, EVERYTHING!!!!"

"OK Gibby, I'll be there in a minute, just let me say goodbye."

I hung up and looked back at Carly who looked really upset that I had to go. I said I was sorry then leaned in and kissed her cheek. I turned my head to look for Sam and saw her there with a traumatized look on her face. I followed to go apologize but she just ran in the changing rooms. I was about to go after her when I was dragged out of the shop by an exasperated Gibby.

_Back to Samtopia…_

I strolled back out of the changing rooms and was welcomed to the worst ever sight. Freddie was on his phone with Carly dangling off his neck like a monkey and her figure pressed up against his chest. I couldn't believe it; it's not like a best friend to show her '_boyfriend' _right in front of her; especially if they are not at all happy with their date. I was so stunned.

I watched as he hung up and kissed Carly on the cheek. I still couldn't believe it as he searched the shop; probably looking for me. He then saw me. He started shuffling towards me but I just backed off and eventually ran back into the changing rooms. I sat in the corner of the cubicle and cried my eyes out. I really couldn't be doing with any of this. I rubbed my eyes and saw black gunk on them; my eyeliner and mascara had run. I probably looked like a panda but I didn't care too much. I got dressed and went back into the main store and paid for my dress. I ignored Carly and walked straight out of the shop, bag in my hand. I looked around trying to find the place I knew I could be left alone, some place that no one knew about but me, somewhere I could hide away until the mall shut and be alone with my thoughts and my iPod.

I raced around bumping into people on my way to the fountain. I got there and saw the person I wanted to see the least, Fredward Benson. He was sat on the edge of the fountain until he saw me. When he did he stood ready to ask me why I ran off, and I knew that's what he would ask but I just pushed him into the fountain so no one saw me moving the large plant and hiding in the little cubby hole under the stairs. I sat there and put my iPod on and Adored came on. I rested my eyes and before I knew it I was in my dream land, the only place where I could choose what went on.

_Some time later…_

I woke up to the sound of my name being announced in an unusual voice.

"Please can Samantha Puckett please report to the front desk, I repeat, can Samantha Puckett please report to the front desk? Thank you"

What had I done in all the time I had been asleep? I made sure no-one was around and exited my hiding place. I walked to the front desk only to find out that they wanted me because I was missing. I put my earphones in and walked home in the cold Seattle rain.

_That Friday…_

I was not and I was looking forward to the iCarly today. I knew I'd be caused physical and emotional pain but I got to spend half an hour in front of the camera with Sam. But I also had Carly who thought we had become really close and 'official'. At least it was only half an hour. I set all my equipment up and put the 'b' camera on standby and called the girls up. I heard giggles and footsteps.

Tonight was also prom night. That was another thing I was unsure on and what made it worse was that Sam forced me to watch prom night. I'm not usually scared of films like this but it seemed so real. It wasn't scary; just too realistic for me.

The door to the iCarly studio opened and the two girls entered, Sam wearing her awesome panda outfit and Carly was wearing her butterfly outfit. Now I was swamped; they both looked beautiful. On one hand, I had my childhood crush who always looked amazing and then there was Sam. What was I to say; perfect looks and great dress sense. Her in that outfit could just make me fall for her. I quickly checked my hair in the window reflection and walked up to Carly to get my ice tea. Before I walked away after saying thank you, she grabbed my wrist and kissed my cheek. I saw Sam scowl at us and walk away to collapse on the red beanbag.

I threw her remote at Sam and she caught it with her one free hand while she was observing her drink. She was just plain amazing. She looked up at me and gave me her death glare. What had I done? I mouthed 'what' at her but she just shrugged. No one had spoken in a while so I decided to break the silence.

"What did you guys name your superheroes in English?"

"I called mine PrettyWoman and she defeated evil with her dazzling good looks." Carly answered. How could I make her believe I liked her? Hmmmm…

"Sounds like some one I know!" I laughed at my own joke but Carly blushed and Sam rolled her eyes ready to speak.

"I named mine Miss Meat! She loves ham and beats everyone with her strength."

"Sounds like someone _I _know!" This time it was Carly making the joke.

"I wasn't finished her arch nemesis is PrettyWoman because she gets all the guys just 'cause she's beautiful, they don't really care how smart or powerful she is. It's all about the looks!"

I could see Sam getting ready to hit Carly and vice versa, what could I do?

"I called my Techno Man and he defeats all the girls wanting to rip him apart for his heart by using his knowledge."

"But PrettyWoman is the only one he gave the key to his heart to."

Sam just sighed at both of us then got back to her suspicious looking smoothie. We were all quiet again when we suddenly heard a 'b-beep, b-beep'. Carly got her phone out and told us it was time to start iCarly.

I hid backstage and shouted in 5 4 3 2 but not the one and I heard the show start.

"I'm Sam,"

"I'm Carly,"

"And this is iCarly!"

"Right, you all know what today is don't you, it's the day iCarly changes baby!"

"Yes today is like Christmas to me!"

"Sam, it's not nice to imply that Freddie is your human punch bag!"

"Whatever, lets just get the dishrag out here huh?"  
I walked in with a 'boo'. I just shook my head and smirked. I stood in between the two girls and waved at the camera.

"Whoa! Further away please." Sam? Sam was the one saying this? How could I be to close to her? I stepped closer to Carly but she just pushed me forward and just told me not to bother.

We carried on with iCarly like they normally would but with me but this time it seemed really awkward.

We finished the show and crashed on beanbags. Carly got out her glittery nail polish and re-did her nails, Sam got a low fat fat cake and I checked our show ratings. We got 256 879 thumbs up and 174 203 thumbs down. Most guys said I was ruining the line up but our girl audience was pretty happy with the new line up. I was getting sick of all the silences between us three so I decided it was time to do something.

I stood up and ran backstage. There was my present for Carly and my present for Sam. I got Carly a corsage that was vibrant pink and according to Spencer would go with her dress really well. I got Sam three goldfish. She had been begging for goldfish ever since Melanie got a dog. I called them Reggie Jr., T-Bo and Crazy Steve. I grabbed the box with the corsage in and hid it in my back pack and headed out of the studio.

"Wait!" I turned around and Carly was stood up, with her favourite nail polish spilt all over the floor. "You forgot your present. She handed me a gift bag and inside was a bottle of soda that you couldn't get anywhere but Vermont and some chocolate that was really rare. My aunts had given me the same thing for my birthday but I hadn't seen any since. I was desperate to get some more but I couldn't find any so she must have gone full out to be able to get me these. I smiled a huge smile and just left. I could tell she was happy, but probably not as happy as me!

*………….*

We walked out of the iCarly studio and down to her bedroom. My dress was stored in a protective bag in her wardrobe. I pulled it out of its temporary home and took it out of its cover. I walked into the bathroom ready to get changed into before I was interrupted.

"Oh no you don't. First you are going to eat dinner then we are going to do your hair and make-up. We don't want you to get all that junk on your gorgeous dress now do we?"

"C'mon Carls, do I really have to wait?"

"We are having ribs and spaghetti tacos for dinner; I suppose you would rather wait for them now wouldn't you?"

I stood there mouth wide open and my eyes glistening with joy. Why didn't she tell me that?

"Shay! You shouldn't keep that info from me." I threw my dress to the ground and round downstairs just as Carly was telling me off for not caring about the dress and not bothering that it could get dirty.

I ran down stairs and was welcomed by the sight of Spencer in a woman's apron singing his cooking song. I strolled behind him and opened the fridge pulling out a carton of juice. I poured it into a jug and placed it by the bowl of chicken salad. While Spence wasn't looking, I stole a piece of chicken with BBQ sauce and shoved it into my mouth. I took my rightful seat at the head of the table and grabbed hold of my knife and fork, beginning to bang them on the table chanting 'tacos and ribs, tacos and ribs' just before Spencer gave me his pathetic death glare. Just as he was serving up the spaghetti, Freddie entered from the hallway, speaking Spanish as he normally did. Why does he speak Spanish? Hmmm……

"Hola muchacho et muchachas!"

"Heyyyy!"

"So what's for dinner?"

"Yo, dude, don't you need to get ready you said you'd pick Carly up in an hour. The only reason I'm making dinner is for Sam. They only have snacks at proms so we need to fill that empty stomach of hers!"

"Ok then, I'll go, only 'cause you're her brother who can probably hurt me nearly as much as Sam!"

He walked out then. I stuffed my face with the delicious ribs smothered in rich and thick sauce, nearly as good as TVS's ribs. I soon demolished them and made my way onto spaghetti in a hard corn shell. Again, I soon made them disappear but I was still hungry. Spencer had gone down to the Chambers' apartment to tell Chuck's dad what he did this time so I decided it was time to raid the Shay's fridge. I opened it up and there staring me in the face was an empty space. How dare them to forget my ham. I had one every fortnight here, the other weeks I'd be making my way to the Benson's fridge. Fredweird had secretly been buying me ham so I didn't harass his mother.

I sulked on the way up to Carly's room and opened up the door and stood in front of a mirror admiring her dress was Carly. She was barely ready and she already looked beautiful. I couldn't compete with that. She didn't see me entering, self-centred Cinderella. Anger and jealousy rose up in my body and I couldn't contain it. I snatched up my dress and stormed out not forgetting to slam the door on my exit. My breath became heavy and pacing. After everything that I'd done to stop it from happening it was going to happen anyway. He was going to stay in love with _her _and she's going to love _him _back. I hated it.

I marched to the bathroom and undressed, still furious with the night ahead of us and pulled the dress over my head and onto my body. Why did the zip have to be at the back? There was just a little bit that I couldn't do. I'd have to get Carly to do it for me. I calmed myself down and unlocked the bathroom door. I pushed Carly's door open and saw her sat on her bed, confusions in her eyes. I smiled my best smile at her and she smiled back eyeing my dress up and down.

"Hey, why'd you slam the door?"

"I was just a little stressed out that you look so hot effortlessly."

"Oh c'mon, look at you. You can make any guy fall over at your feet tonight, and if they don't well, they don't know what beauty is."

"Thanks but I don't really like the length of it, it shows too much of my legs I think."

"Seriously, I'm jealous of those legs, they're perfect. Any way what did you want; I thought you were going to do your hair before you wanted me to do your makeup.

"Can you zip me up please, stupid dress with the fastener at the back."

"Sure, come 'ere!"

She zipped me up then patted me on the back. I faked a smile and walked out, back into the yellow and green bathroom. I already knew how I was going to style my hair. I grabbed her GHD's and straitened my fringe to the side then grabbed a bobble from the shelf. I put my hair into a messy pony to the side of my head then picked up a pack of grips from my bag. I pulled one out then separated it and attached a curl to my head. I did this repeatedly until it looked like I had a bun in. It was really loose but that's how I wanted it. I took one last look in the mirror, breathed in then headed back to Carly to let her go all Barbie doll on me. She squealed when she saw what I had done to my self. She jumped up and down clapping her hands before announcing that I would look fabulous once I had my finishing touches.

I was shoved into a chair and then told to close my eyes so I couldn't sneak a peak in the mirror. I could feel various brushes and products being swept across my face. I was guessing that first was concealer, then foundation. Carly had gone full out; she dragged me shopping just so she could get the right shade of foundation. She was not up to using my 17 foundation that I had; she bought No7 foundation 'Biscuit' just for me for prom. Next I felt a balm go across my lips, then gloss then this gloss like substance that prevents gloss fading. Then up to my face again. I could feel a brush tickling my cheek. I almost began to laugh but I didn't want Carly to mess up and start all over again so I held it in. I was guessing this was bronzer, and then a soft solid began rubbing my cheek in a circular motion, then I felt Carly's soft fingertips rubbing it in more. Blusher.

"Right so I have to do your eyeliner now so could you just open up?"

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see how bright it got. I blinked continuously until I adjusted to the light. She put kohl eyeliner on my bottom lid but that was all I needed to open my eyes for. I couldn't see anything but Carly's dress anyway so there was no point trying to sneak a look. I closed my eyes again and I felt another brush sweep across my lids, probably eye shadow. I felt another brush then, another eye shadow. Then finally a liquid eyeliner brush glided across my top lids smoothly and evenly. I fluttered my eyes and saw myself staring back at me with my mouth wide open. I didn't realise it was me; she had made me beautiful.

My skin tone was natural but a hint of tan was in there. My lips were bright read and stood out against my usually pale skin but it went just fine. I had smoky eyes with a hint of red in there and eyeliner thinning into a point across my temples. My cheeks looked like they were at a small blush; I looked like a princess. Huh? I'd always say something about feeling like a princess and being called princess Pucket when I said it but I never thought I would ever get to look like one. I was amazed at Carly's work of art. I was honestly and truly gobsmaked at what I now looked like, it all was in sync with my dress and shoes which where black as well. I stood up and went to stand in front of her long mirror and I couldn't believe that was me, I looked unreal, like I was a doll made to look so perfect. But this was no doll. I heard the door open, thinking it was Carly I said thanks but when I turned around it was Spencer.

"You're welcome…?"

"I thought it was Carly sorry."

"It's OK. Wow Sam you actually look like a girl that's looking forward to prom!"

"Yeah well I'm not, I'm only going 'cause I made a promise to Carly and _Daniel Came_!"

Why did I have to say his name like it was poison, now I had Spencer confused over what I said, and trust me Spencer was not easy when he's confused. I smiled at him and he just gestured me out of the door and down into the living room. There stood a Freddie in a tux with a small black box with a pink ribbon in his hands and a Daniel in a tux with a gift bag in his hands. He walked up to me and bent down, hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. At the same time Carly arrived in the elevator looking stunning, as usual. As soon as Freddie saw here, he rushed over to her and hugged her then handed her the box in his hand. She opened it and in there was a pink corsage, the same fuchsia as her dress. He picked it up like it was a rose petal and placed it on her wrist. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms round her waist, a smile creeping on his lips.

At the sight of this, Daniel realised he had the bag and handed it to me. Inside was a fat cake gift set. On any other day I would have loved this but today was prom. It was supposed to be romantic, like Freddie was. I felt like shouting why couldn't you be more like Freddie to him but well that would set off so many arguments and discussions and I just really wanted to get tonight over and done with so I just faked a smile and thanked him, something I'd been doing a lot lately.

Spencer took pictures of us then Mrs. Benson came over and took double what Spencer did but then it was time to go. He gently pushed the four of us into the elevator and pressed 'G' on the control panel and soon we were in the lobby with Lewbert shouting at us to get off his freshly polished floor but man I wasn't running in these heels. We piled into Spencer's Volvo which reminded me too much of Edward Cullen. Daniel was in the front with Spencer and me, Carly and Freddie were in the back.

The journey to school was silent but as soon as we stepped out of the vehicle all we could hear was the music pumping out of the speakers all the way from the parking lot. Daniel held his arm out for me to link but I just rested my hand on him; I really wasn't looking forward to tonight. We went ahead of Carly and Freddie and when the photographer at the entrance was getting ready to take our picture I just shook my head and pulled Daniel inside. We went and sat down at a table waiting for the 'happy couple' but they made there way straight to the dance floor. I leant back in my chair not too sure on how the night would go but I knew it would go terribly.

Nothing happened for the first hour but just anticipating for nine to come, it was six till nine. That's when they start letting people out and if they're still there at ten they start finishing so people will leave. Yes they force you to stay three hours in this prissy little tradition. Six till seven we just sat around with some small talk in there. I was so glad when Carly came to sit down it was much easier talking to her. In the second hour Daniel said he was going getting some drinks so I was left on my own when my favourite song came on. I got all excited but then realised I had no one to dance with when I was dragged up and pulled onto the dance floor. I looked to see who it was. Carly. A huge grin spread from ear to ear and we started dancing wildly.

Halfway through the song I was tapped on the shoulder, so I turned around and there was Daniel holding my drink. I took hold of it and smiled at him then turned back around. He tried to dance with me continuously but I was more bothered on doing girly dances with Carly. Soon the song had ended and I was worn out so I went and sat back down with my half empty cup and sore feet. I was all giggled up. Daniel came and sat sown with me. It was 7:20 and dinner would be served in ten minutes but I was already full from Spencer's large dinner, I wasn't too sure if I could fit it all in. Daniel grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. I wasn't to sure what to do, no one ever held my hand, in fact no one ever cared for me like he did. I wasn't treating him like I should be. He seriously liked me but I was just a big fake. I was always ranted on about how I hated guys pretending just to get what they want and that's what I was doing. God I'm such a hypocrite. He really liked me and he was a great guy. I can't believe I missed all of it, all his funny stories, all of his love. I felt so guilty.

I was about to ask him if he wanted to dance when I heard Principal Franklin's voice through the speakers.

"Right, enough dancing I think. For the meal we have lasagne or chicken noodles with a choice of vegetables and potatoes. For desert it is either chocolate fudge cake or apple and blueberry pie. Waiters will be coming round with the meals and you can tell them what you want. If there are any dietary needs please tell them as they come round just to make sure we have no incidents. Hope you are having a good night, enjoy your meal and hope you have a wonderful evening. Thank you!"

We all clapped and then smartly dressed men surrounded the tables with a cart filled with various food items. Carly with Freddie and Wendy with Shayne came and sat with me and Daniel.

"Hello, I am Nathan and I will be your server tonight, what can you I get you?"

"I'll have the noodles and cake thank you" Shayne replied. "What about you Wendy?"

"That sounds good to me, I'll have the same as him but can you maybe add a few tatoes in the noodles please? Thank you!"

"I'll have the lasagne and the fudge cake please." Freddie was always a sucker when it came to Italian or fudge cake. It was one of the only things I knew about him that Carly didn't. And that he played the guitar like a professional. I'd caught him once when Carly was at her granddads. Whenever she was unavailable I would go over to Freddie's and sit on the fire escape with him. I remember that day clearly.

_I walked down the hall to 8C and picked the lock. No signs of anyone in. I was about to leave when I saw a note on the fridge. I went over and read it. 'Sam, gone to Yakima, there's ham in the fridge but you're gunna have to live with Freddie for a week. Sorry, Carly'. I grabbed the plate of ham and went ad knocked on 8D. Mrs Benson answered._

"_Hi, is Freddie in?"_

"_Yeah he is, I don't know where but maybe you can find him."_

"_I know exactly where he is thanks."_

_I walked through the lower floor over to the fire escape. I heard music but it wasn't from his PearPod, it was from his guitar. I sat on the window ledge and listened to the soothing music, munching on my ham. It was the best song I had heard for ages._

"I'll have the lasagne and the pie thanks." I was interrupted by Carly ordering.

"I'll have the noodles and the pie and Sam will have…" Why did Daniel have to be such a gentleman and why do I have to keep on calling him by name?

"I'll have a small piece of lasagne and can I have a thin slice of pie thanks."

"Just small pieces miss, you do realise this is all included, no charge?"

"I do its just I had a big dinner at home, two sets of ribs and five spaghetti tacos!"

"Spaghetti tacos, oh my God iCarly make them, wait, you ARE iCarly. Me and my brother love your show!"

"Oh thanks it…"

"ADAM GET OVER HERE, IT'S ICARLY!"

"JUST GET US OUR MEALS!!"

"_Fine!"_

He gave us the correct dishes and we all tucked in, Wendy and Shayne holding hands that were rested on the table and Carly and Freddie were laughing at each other. Then there was me and my date. We just stared at our food and silently ate. Couldn't you tell that we weren't really a couple. Many thoughts ran through my mind. I felt like getting Carly to go to the bathroom with me so I could tell her all my problems. Usually in this situation I would be focused on food but I couldn't right now, I've never been this distracted.

"Sam, what are you thinking about? You have that face on that you had when you decided to tell Twitter that you were plotting world domination and wanted some Irish girl with a username WafflesOfDoom to join you!"

"Oh, I've just got loads on my mind. I can't even eat this anymore or I'm afraid I'll burst."

"But you haven't even eaten half of it and it's a much smaller portion than any of ours. Something's wrong and you're coming with me." She began to stand up but I wasn't ready to talk.

"No I'm fine, I'll just drink water and I'll be like I normally am."

"OK but if you act strange anymore your spilling, deal?"

"Deal"

As everyone else carried on eating, I sat and listened to some of the stories being told. I loved hearing Wendy's story about her 13th birthday, it never gets old. Soon everyone started dancing and it was just me and Daniel again. He laughed to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me!" OMG De ja Vu

"Listening to all them stories, you do seem out of sorts, is there something wrong?"

"Well I'm not the prom type of girl, but maybe you can change that!"

I stood up out of my seat and held out my hand. I started swaying from side to side batting my eyes trying to persuade him I was fine. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked onto the dance floor swinging our arms and laughing at each others childish acts. Demi Lovato's La La Land was just finishing and David Archuletta's You Can came on. I put my hands round his neck and he put his arms round my waist. We moved to the beat of the music along with the rest of the coupled here.

"This is a beautiful song isn't it?" I looked up to him glancing into his pool blue eyes. I could get lost in them.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I could feel my cheeks reddening. I put my head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was a song within itself. Eventually we got bored of just swaying in circles so he grabbed one of my hands and spun me around but it was too fast and my heel got caught on Rebecca Berkowitz's dress and before I knew it I was on the floor, forehead throbbing. All I could feel was the cold marble floor, all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears, all I could taste was my salty tears streaming down my face. I wiped them of before anyone could see and luckily no makeup had run. Soon, Daniel was by my side helping me sit up but just when I did, I wished I was still lying on the floor. Carly and Freddie were sucking faces while their best friend had just fallen and hurt herself. This night had gone terribly wrong and nothing could change it.

"Sam, Sam, are you alright?" Couldn't Daniel just leave me alone for one second.

"_I can't handle this," _Why did I whisper?

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS, ANY OF IT ALRIGHT! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed in his face and he just crouched there, total shock on his face. It was only 8:13 but I had to get out of here. I ran out the front doors and before anyone could follow me, I was out on the street. I couldn't walk yet alone run in these killer heels any longer. I sat on the pavement and pulled them off. I didn't want to carry them back with me. Heck, I didn't want to keep them. I threw them into the road and ran all the way back to Bushwell plaza. Stones kept on getting stuck in my feet and I kept on standing on glass but that didn't stop me. I carried on running. Closer, closer, I could feel the heat on my arms already, YES! I was inside the lobby with a neurotic Lewbert screaming at me warning me that if I get any blood stains on his floor I was going to pay. To think of it now, I couldn't do with seeing anyone, I was stupid for even going inside.

I rushed back out of the building and scurried to the alley where the ladder was. I stepped onto it and climbed, climbed until I reached the platform. I then climbed eight floors until I was at our hide out. The fire escape.

I grabbed my key and unlocked the box where me and _Freddie _kept everything. I brought out the PearPod and docking station and set it up on the stairs opposite the deck chairs. I put it on shuffle then retrieved the camera we took boredom pictures with. I surfed through them one by one looking at their captions:

_S&F Thumbs_

_S&F Tongues_

_S&F Funny Faces_

_F Pointing _

_S Hugging_

Then there was the one I was dreading…

_S&F Shocked Pointing_

We both had a hand covering out mouths and the other hand was pointing to where we had our first kiss. Even more tears escaped my pandafied eyes. Of course Carly got non-waterproof. Then those words came out through speakers.

_Did I tell you I knew your name, but it seems that I've lost it,_

_Did I tell you its my own game this is not your problem._

AM Running away. Just the song we happened to have our first kiss to. Anger whirled up inside me and I hurled the camera at the docking station. Seattle suddenly grew silent. I carried on sobbing. I couldn't believe all of this happened because of this stupid piece of metal I just happen to be sat on. I brought my legs up and hugged the to my chest but as soon as my soles came in contact with something, pain spread through me, head to toe. I examined them and they were covered in cuts and bruises. More salty tears rose and fell. I bet I looked a mess now. Drops of cold water fell onto my skin and dress. Perfect, just what I needed, Seattle weather. I sat there when all of a sudden I heard footsteps running up the steps. I waited just to see who it was when…

*…………*

She sat there patiently as he ran up to her, knowing she would be here, the only person who knew that. He reached her and saw the state she was in. Curled up in a ball in the corner, soaking wet and mascara running down her cheeks, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sam…"

"I don't want to speak to you dishrag!"

"What happened?"

"YOU, YOU HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, WHY I RAN, WHY I'M CRYING. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO IRRESISTABLE BENSON? BUT MORE IMPORTNATLY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNWILLINGLY HURTFUL?"

"Sam, just calm down. Come here!"

He opened out his arms ready for a hug but she just pushed him back. Her crying became more violent and she turned her back to him.

"Sam what did I do?"

"You kissed me then stole my heart, and if you don't mind I want it back."

"You can have a heart."

"I don't want any heart Benson, I want mine NOW!"

"Would you rather have your broken heart or my loving heart."

She turned and faced him. She didn't believe she heard him right. He loved her best friend not her, he has done ever since the 6th grade. She stepped towards him, arms folded around her chest.

"What?"

"I'll mend your heart as long as you promise you will look after mine."

At that moment he stepped forward, taking hold of her cheeks and kissing her passionately. It was exactly what she wanted, a fiery kiss in the rain after she had been crying, it was her dream kiss. She was slightly shock at first but then she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back. Soon they were moving in sync and enjoying every minute of it. When they finally broke apart they were dizzy. He hugged her and reassured her about everything. He then remembered something. He ran inside and left her standing there bewildered. Some minutes later he reappeared with a bag in hi hand with three fish.

"Reggie Jr. T-Bo and Crazy Steve."

"But I thought you loved Carly."

"I only said yes so she wasn't disappointed, you see, I was going to ask you but she beat me."

She stepped back and looked him in his chocolate brown eyes. The eyes of the dork she never knew she could fall for.

"I look really ugly now, let me just go wash.."

"No! I think you look beautiful all the time!"  
He pulled he back and they stared at each other again. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes and said nothing, a little trick he learnt a few years ago.

"I love you Benson."

"I love you more."

"I know you do!"

She was back to normal. It was her cocky tone but he didn't care. He pulled her into his chest and they embraced one more time.

*…………*

**I really liked the ending to this chapter, I just wished I had a guy like that.**

**Any way, you know who you are WafflesOfDoom (this was a true story to me)**

**Please comment and if you have anything bad to say about the bit where she has her dinner at Carly's until the end, just bare in mind that I wrote it between the hours of 10:00pm and 00:06am. All dresses/corsages/shoes will be up on my profile. The Ily bit was dedicated to my best friend Tania.**

**Love from Lottiiee x. **

**P.s. Invisible alpacas to all those who hit the magenta (green) button bellow. vvv**


End file.
